warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larksplash
}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Larksplash |moor runner=Larksplash |mentor=Unknown |app=Ryestalk |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Larksplash is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Larksplash is a WindClan warrior. :When Heatherstar calls a Clan meeting Tallkit watches his Clanmates head towards Tallrock. Meadowslip and Larksplash are already staring up at Heatherstar and they shift to make room for the other moor runners. The meeting is Ryekit's, Doekit's, and Stagkit's apprentice ceremony. Larksplash receives Ryepaw as an apprentice, and Heatherstar tells her to share her speed and sharp eyes with the apprentice to make her a warrior worthy of WindClan. :Directly after the ceremony, Plumclaw enters camp. Mistmouse tells her that she missed the ceremony, and Plumclaw asks if Woollytail had gotten his apprentice. Woollytail shakes his head and tells her they were training as moor runners. Heatherstar steps forward and informs the she-cat that their mentors are Aspenfall, Cloudrunner, and Larksplash. After a brief discussion between the cats Heatherstar tells the new mentors show their apprentices around the territory. When Tallpaw comes through the heather tunnel and is outside for the first time Shrewpaw, Ryepaw, Stagpaw, Doepaw, and their mentors emerge from the tunnel. Larksplash tells Dawnstripe she was taking Ryepaw to the RiverClan border and asks if she and Tallpaw wanted to come along. Dawnstripe agrees and bounds off into the heather, Tallpaw following. :When Tallpaw almost falls into the gorge Ryepaw stares at him wide-eyed and Larksplash stops beside her apprentice. She says they hadn't lost an apprentice to the gorge for a while, and Dawnstripe snaps at her that this was serious. Softly, Larksplash mews that she knew, but that she thought Tallpaw was scared enough. After a few minutes the sound of a dog's bark can be heard downriver. Larksplash tells Ryepaw to come on so they could check the border, as Heatherstar would want to know if the dog had been near it. Ryepaw, tasting the air, tells her it was with a Twoleg. Larksplash, beginning to head away, says that it would be a daft one and asks who would want to hang out with a dog, as they were nasty things. Ryepaw calls that all Twolegs were daft and begins to hurry after her. Once Tallpaw returns, Barkpaw reports that Ryepaw and Larksplash caught a grouse. :As Tallpaw is out training, Larksplash is seen leading Ryepaw up the slope. After Ryepaw is done training her observation skills, Larksplash compliments her, and suggests to test her hunting skills. Following him doing some running, Tallpaw notices Larksplash pound across the grass. A half-moon later, Larksplash is chosen to patrol the gorge and moor-edge, as well as lead it. Tallpaw brings up the possibility of an intruder, but Dawnstripe notes that Larksplash was leading the patrol, and he would have to ask her. She then heads toward them, and when asked such a question, she replies that it depended on if it was a sheep, a dog, or a rogue, adding that if it was a threat, they would chase it out. Tallpaw asks about when they would leave, and Larksplash replies that it would be when Stagleap and Ryestalk ended their gossip and joined them. She calls for Ryestalk, prompting her to come. When Stagleap asks Tallpaw if he wanted to race, Larksplash reminds them that they would patrol, not race, and demands that their attention should be on the borders, prompting Stagleap to apologize. :Larksplash huffs as she turns away, heading for the entrance. Ryestalk reasons that she wasn't meaning to be ill-tempered, and was not one who enjoyed the morning. Tallpaw then asks Larksplash about the way they would go, and she replies that they would first reset the Thunderpath markers. Tallpaw asks about the purpose of marking said borders, and she reasons that due to the presence of rogues and loners, it would warn them that they reached Clan territory. Stagleap looks at Larksplash, stating that he knew that they couldn't race despite not nearing the border, but Ryestalk reasons that they would reach it quicker if they did. Larksplash rolls her eyes, and agrees to, as long as they weren't too excited, and stayed clear of the Thunderpath. Stagleap retorts that they weren't apprentices, but Larksplash reminds him that Tallpaw was. As they are out, Stagleap reminds Tallpaw to start resetting the markers in order to avoid Larksplash getting upset at them. :Afterwards, Tallpaw wearily watches Larksplash double back to follow a scent that crossed the boundary. Dawnstripe asks if it was RiverClan, but the former clarifies that it was just a Twoleg. Ryestalk asks if they had a dog, and Larksplash merely shakes her head. As they continue the patrol, Tallpaw follows Larksplash, who disappears into a heather patch, and she then fans out to sniff at the scent line that runs along the gorge's top. When Tallpaw senses a minor movement below him, Larksplash tastes the air. Sandgorse emerges from the tunnel, noticing Larksplash, and explains that it was a cave-in. As they wait to leave for the Gathering, Larksplash and Appledawn sit beside Reedfeather. She, along with Ryestalk and Dawnstripe, flank Shrewpaw, Appledawn, and Hareflight as the Clan leaders begin to speak. When the green-leaf visitors arrive, Larksplash is the first to move, noting of their presence, and ducks past Heatherstar, declaring that they had arrived. :She bounds over to Reena, and remarks that she had grown. Reena, surprised, replies the same. Meadowslip and Brackenwing hurry after Larksplash, and begin to ask questions. Reena flicks her gaze to Larksplash, and asks if she had became a warrior. She purrs that she was a mentor, and Reena is impressed, noting that she was barely an apprentice the last time they were present, and asks who she mentors. Ryestalk steps forward, confirming her identity as Larksplash's apprentice, and she glances at her former mentor when asked to touch noses, before Larksplash assures her that it was okay. After Brackenwing dies, Tallpaw speaks with Sparrow when Larksplash snaps at him, as they were sitting vigil. As Meadowslip kits, Larksplash and Appledawn circle Palebird, throwing questions at her. :When tunneling is put to an end, Larksplash adds on to Cloudrunner's statement, explaining that he meant that it was time for them to face the world with their heads held high, and once all WindClan cats had battle skills, they would be the strongest Clan, and paces around Woollytail. She looks up at the sky, and adds that since they lived closest to StarClan, they would make their ancestors proud. During Tallpaw's naming ceremony, Larksplash and Aspenfall settle near the hollow's edge. When Palebird has her second litter, Larksplash sits up in a similar manner to Talltail. After Talltail has a journey, he returns to WindClan, and notices Larksplash's scent. :When Flykit and Wrenkit are saved by Talltail, Larksplash reminds them that they weren't supposed to be out of camp, and marches toward them, eyes fixed on the kits. She adds that Palebird was worried sick, only to halt and look at Talltail in disbelief, asking if he was back. He confirms it, and Larksplash looks uncertain, before suggesting for him to speak with Heatherstar. When Palebird meets the returning Talltail, Larksplash confirms Talltail's claim, as if he hadn't arrived back, she would have lost her kits. When she returns to camp, she reminds Palebird again that she would have lost Flykit and Wrenkit had Talltail not returned. She reports of the feat to Ryestalk and Stagleap, and suggests for Talltail and Cloudrunner to bring the hawk back. When they find ShadowClan scent, Larksplash thunders after Plumclaw, and notes that it was deliberate provocation. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt'' : Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Lerchenfleckru:Жавороночка (Месть Звёздного Луча)fr:Belle Alouettefi:Kiurutäplä Category:Warriors Category:WindClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Females Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Moor runners Category:Redtail's Debt characters